


Never Without Me

by AldreaAlien



Series: Daylen Amell [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldreaAlien/pseuds/AldreaAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meant to be a drabble with the prompt:<br/>"Sorry" about one character apologizing to the other (hurting the other's feelings, do something that angered the other, etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Without Me

_What a performance_. Daylen rubbed the back of his neck as he pushed open the door to the library of Vigil's Keep. The shelves may not boast the biggest collection of texts, but the smell of old parchment and leather was a soothingly familiar smell. Right now, he needed that more than the comforts of a bed.

Ever since the darkspawn threat had died down to a manageable level, since Morrigan gave him that tantalising lead towards reversing the effects of the Blight, he'd tried so hard to extract himself from the politics. He always seemed to be fixing everyone's problems but his own. True, some of them needed to be done before they blew out of proportion, but keeping the nobles from each other's throats ought to be easier than this.

But he'd finally managed to leave, to get that one step closer to discovering if he could be free of the taint. That he might share a long life with his husband.

The barely noticeable movement near the window—the unmistakeable flash of metal, softly twirling—drew his eye. Zevran sat in Daylen's preferred reading spot, a dagger slowly grinding into the arm of the chair.

"Zev… Love?" He took in the man's stiff features, the intense displeasure stamped there. He hadn't seen the elf so angry for years. "I'm home?"

"So I have noticed." The hand that'd been twirling the dagger now gripped its hilt. That didn't bode well.

The dagger thunked into the doorframe near him. Dylan tore his gaze from the quivering weapon to the elf.

"You left without me," the assassin growled as he strode across the library. Each step fell like a living blade, promising a swift end. The meagre light shone in the elf's eyes.

"It wasn't that dangerous." He could heal himself well enough and he'd yet to come across a foe outside of the Archdemon who could do him any serious harm.

"So you go off alone?" Zevran snapped. "Do you think I want to learn of your death through  _this_?" He brandished Dylan's phylactery. The phial's bright red gleam peeked through the leather binding. It illuminated the man's face, shimmering through the enraged hurt that moulded his handsome features. "  _'Never without you'_." He sneered. "Is that not what you said?"

"Yes," he admitted. He'd vague memories of saying such things the last time he mentioned leaving. "But I—"

"What if you got into trouble?" There was a strange hitch in his voice. Strong hands grabbed Dylan's collar and shoved him against the door. "What if my blade could've been what kept you alive and you died because  _you left me behind_? Did you ever think about  _that_?"

Daylen hung his head.  _No_. He'd spent far much of his time outside the Circle being the most dangerous thing.

Those strong hands, gentler now, cupped his chin, lifting his head. The anger had faded, leaving a bone-deep sadness. "If what they told you about the Calling is true, then we are already playing with borrowed time. I do not wish to you lose before I must."

"I'm sorry." He wound his arms around his husband's shoulders. He'd been so preoccupied in keeping Zevran safe, knowing how much losing the man would take from him. How utterly selfish he'd been to not even consider that Zevran felt the same way. "I'm so, so sorry."

Zevran coaxed him down, pressed their foreheads together. "I forgive you,  _amor_. How can I not? Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," he blurted, already knowing what the elf would ask of him.

"Your word."

"Never again," he swore. "Never without you." He pulled Zevran close, squeezing with all the strength his arms possessed, his cheek pressed the top of the man's head. "As long as you're willing to follow, I will never leave you behind."


End file.
